rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobi "The Log"
Tobi (Toe-Bee) -full name "Tobi Log Rocket"- was born on November 15th of 2010 as a separate entity. After traveling within the body of M for a long while as he spent most of his time trying to gain the trust of enough people so that he may enact his plan for takeover. When the body of M was destroyed and he used his final Reality-Bending-Technique to try to jump bodies, it ended up creating an imperfect body into which the Tobi persona was transferred, while the real M body was destroyed by a combination of Adelade; Kenpachi Zaraki; Typhlosion; and his own Pokemon (Who followed Tobi). Tobi currently serves as a Rocket Commander, the leader of the Scout Division and its subsidiaries, and has been the de facto leader of Team Rocket in the past. Appearance and Equipment Tobi is usually seen in his full Rocket Uniform, which consists of the Clothes Pictured above as well as his Cloak, which like most anime characters is in fact a cloak of holding. Tobi usually carried around many types of weapons, diversions, and items for infiltration and general use, but unlike many Rockets Tobi does not carry a sidearm or gun on his person. His main projectile weapons are usually attacks from his own Pokemon. Though Tobi has been known to carry around a type of throwing knife, as well as a bo-staff. More recently Tobi was hit by the Zap Plate during a break up of Arceus, this began to turn him into a Shinx which he attempted to turn back after it went too far, he was left with two Shinx-like ears as a permanant reminder, and the ability to use electric moves, although the latter hasn't been fully trained or utilized by up to this point, though he usually hides it behind a clock to accompany his usual Rocket apparel. Tobi has taken to wearing a cape with a large R emblazoned on the back, much like Kenpachi's while in the city to denote his status. Tobi's informal wear seems to be clothing that looks much like a Shinx or Luxray, partly due to him embracing the benefits of the electric power a bit. Post-Hiatus Tobi had grown a bit and wore a different hair style, his voice had deepened slightly as well and he has become much better at strategy as well as loosened his trust a bit, as evident by his prepared plans before deploying to Alphea. While travelling in the Alphea Region to combat Team New World, he wore none of his normal wear, opting instead for a camoflauged cloak. Tobi carries much more Scout equipment that has been developed and has a large arsenal of devices and tactics to call upon inside his cloak of holding. Another interesting point to note is the special balls made for Tobi. They are Pokeballs that can be opened by Pokemon from the inside, and which the Pokemon are also able to hear outside of. This makes it extremely tough to kidnap Tobi, which Rosea of Team New World managed to do upon his first trip to Alphea. Skills and Abilities Tobi has many skills and abilities, the most prominant among them being his speed in running, and his ability to be sneaky. Tobi initially had many other abilities, the same that M had, while he was still just a persona of him, but lost all of them apart from his reality-bending eyes, though he was limited to two uses, one he used to give his fellow Rocket Luka a human body, and the second was used to transport all of the crew off of the crashing Daedalus during the Beheeyem Invasion. Due to this Tobi was rendered blind, and barely survived the crash itself, he's since recovered using eyes that were from his cloned body that Zera keeps unbeknownst to him, though without the power. After being hit by the Zap Plate Tobi gained control over electric powers, but has yet to use them. As stated before Tobi is skilled in martial arts revolving around deflecting enemy attacks, but he is also shown to be proficient with guns from the late 1800's. Personality Surprisingly for one of the most powerful leaders of Team Rocket Tobi is not all that evil. He believes Team Rocket's goal is to climb up the ladder of crime through petty crimes, extortion, and theft; rather than through slaughter, mind control, or unethical treatment such as many of the other competing organizations and teams, Especially Team Plasma. Tobi is a bit of a goof and very clumsy at times, but whenever push comes to shove he can become very dangerous and effective in battle. Tobi holds an undying trust and kindness towards whoever is his friend, and tries his best to uphold a moral code within the organization, but not outside it. While Tobi is a criminal leader he has shown great affection to people he doesn't know and deems as "innocent" such as during the Varnock incident where he ordered the members of Team Rocket to evacuate bombed towns and cities and to warn nearby towns about the disaster. (This of course, eventually also led to the relative ease of the Takeover of Celadon) When not in battle Tobi can be one of the most oblivious and idiotic seeming people of all times, this is attributed to the fact that he is just a collection of emotions, thoughts, and feelings, and not a fully functional human being. Due to being a collection of emotions it is impossible for Tobi to break a promise of his own free will. It has to be beyond his abilities to obtain for him to fail to live up to it. Tobi is seen to be an actual "Tool" of the Rockets, not actually wanting to lead when Giovanni placed him in power, but realized the need of it at the time and saw it also as a way to protect his friends and the people he loves. Tobi is very merciful to his enemies as well, leading many to see him as too soft which helped spur situations such as Manfred's Rebellion. Before being introduced to Team Plasma Tobi would never willingly kill an enemy, finding just defeating them, or even forgiving them and gaining their trust to be a much more effective method. Tobi is known for his direct method of leadership, often spending the majority of his time with the grunts, as well as personally leading missions and taking charge when Giovanni is absent during times of War. More recently Tobi has taken a more advisory role and is often held up in Celadon directing troops and dealing with day-to-day situations. It became rare for him to leave the city during the duration of the Terrorist attacks unless it was to defend a critical location. Tobi resented this for a while as he enjoyed the previous freedom of movement. Eventually after Tobi became distressed over constantly injuring fellow Rocket's Pokemon in friendly battles, he left Celadon for a month long hiatus in which he travelled and learned how to better control his Pokemon and his abilities. During this time he began many projects which are still unheard of to this day. Post-Haitus Tobi has seemed to mature a bit more, take situations more seriously, and even loosen up his trust in random people. Though his trust in allies is still mostly unshakable. Backstory While Tobi was not an actual being before M was destroyed, he was a persona M had created using his powers to act as a surrogate to the body while M waited for his moment to strike, due to this Tobi has a long history before the time of his actual "Birth". During the time before he joined Team Rocket Tobi spend much of his time wandering around, solving problems and meeting most of his Pokemon. Tobi is licensed (comically enough) in many various professions which he completed in the gigantic Noodle Incident which was his time before Team Rocket. In this period Tobi did numerous things, all which are not necessarily named yet such as learning his skills at construction jobs, becoming the disco champion of laramay bay, and well as spending nearly a year as a Sheriff fighting bandits in the wild wests of Johto. As Tobi joined Team Rocket he quickly spent his energy doing anything he could for the organization, no doubt one of the earliest dedicated members, constantly fixing the first base with wooden planks from many attacks, battling off intruders helping new members out, and sometimes not even eating or sleeping for days on end to complete his work. This led to Tobi getting a promotion quite quickly, being offered a Rocket Executive position, but in the end declining it over the special "Commander" position that was created by him to allow him to avoid most paperwork and spend his time directly with the grunts and other members. Once M had finally surfaced it was also Tobi who was one of the ones to help defeat him, making him hesitate while he tried to complete the technique, giving Kenpachi and Adelade ample time to chop his head off and whisk it off into a black hole. Ioh the Eevee found Tobi's new body lying among the rubble of the Pokemon tower in Lavender, which is known as the moment of "Tobi's" true birth. From this point on his life in Team Rocket began. Relationships Tobi loves all the Rockets, and believes in humans in general, but is not worried much about stealing the property and goods of people he doesn't know well if it means advancing Team Rocket. While he does try to maintain being good friends with everyone, there are a few people that go beyond, or below what he intended. Tobi used to be good friends with Gengar, but the ghost has more recently increasingly began to hate Tobi and even act hostile against him, Tobi does not return the same feelings, but is aware of Gengar's anger towards him. Mike is another person who seems to hate Tobi, despite Tobi doing much for Mike, including returning his Pokemon to him and helping to stop him from being captured by Team Rocket twice, Mike still seems to hate Tobi, and want nothing to do with him. Tobi has a special connection with Typhlosion, which was created during their time protecting the unconscious Blue at the beginning of the Mask of Ice Arc. Together the two made a powerful team, creating their own attacks and mottos and referring to each other as "Bro". Matron is another one of Tobi's "loves" having apparently adored him for a long time, and after a long series of dramatic situations eventually became his girlfriend (even though Tobi has no idea what this is and would do the same for practically anyone else due to his brain's comprehension of love). Tobi has also attracted a few Aisle 5 incidents, especially with Adam and more recently, the nicer side of the second child; Abel. Tobi maintained a bit of a "family" after Matron left on a mission in where he and Emmy teamed up to take care of a few children displaced by the war. These children included Typhlosion's daughter Alizah whom he had with Mags. Emmy and Tobi sleep in the same bed but so far it has been a platonic relationship. More recently Tobi has moved away from engaging in full relationships despite still not understanding them completely. He's become a target which people consider "Open-game" to do whatever they wish to him. The only significant relationships that have developed have been with a girl named Lilith recently, though Tobi later found out that she was part of the villanious force that they were currently fighting. This of course did not deter him, but she is said to still stalk him a bit even though he has become more distant. Tobi has been too preoccupied with work Post-Hiatus and shortly before to engage in many relationships. He sees them as getting in the way and only held them up while he was settling down in Celadon. Pokemon Tobi has a great deal of Pokemon, three full teams plus others for various situations, yet he only carries one team plus a few more on him at all times, the rest being placed all around the world. Tobi's main team has been the group he's battled alongside for the majority of his life with Team Rocket, the secondary team being the ones more recently brought in, the third team unreavealed, and the extra teams for different situations. the only notable changes being the death of Qaletaqa the Honchkrow and Amri the Noctowl at the hands of the Hollow One. Tobi keeps all of his Pokemon in balls specifically marked with a letter of their names just so he doesn't mix them up or forget. MAIN TEAM: ''' '''BLAKE-CROBAT: Tobi's first Pokemon, caught as a Zubat inside of Mt. Moon after a day of stumbling around when Tobi first appeared in this world. Blake is extremely overconfident and in the Pokemon equivilent of his teenage years, he's good at heart but can come off as abrasive on first glance. SVANA-RATICATE: Caught as a Raticate outside of Olivine City after evolving. Svana used to be the most beautiful of all the Rattata in the area until her early evolution, once evolved the other Rattata shunned her which made her into the tough girl she is today. She caries a spite due to this incident but was protected by Tobi after being beaten out by the clan. RICWEARD- ARBOK: Tobi's second caught Pokemon, caught as an Ekans outside of Vermillion when a weakened Tobi and Blake were assaulted by a group of Pidgeotto. Ricweard is the most like Tobi personality wise, but a bit more of a warrior. OLGA-WEEZING: Olga's story began in Unova attempting to hit it big as a star in Castelia City while Tobi was visiting with his incomplete team once. Olga was always in search of drama and dreamed of being a big dramatic actor, after not finding much success despite Tobi's assistance, she decided to join him, feeling that his life would be much more dramatic, and she could eventually think up a large play based on her adventures. Olga is one of Tobi's oldest Pokemon. TYRONE-MUK: Tyrone grew up on the streets and in the slums of Castelia as a kid in which various gangs of Pokemon often waged war in which Tyrone participated in at a young age. Eventually he tried to get himself out of the life and moved to Kanto, only to be attacked by a group of Houndour on arrival. He was saved by intervention from Team Tobi and later joined them. Tyrone is extremely loyal to his friends and would die for them, but is hostile and suspicious of most strangers. QALETAQA-HONCHKROW (KIA): Mostly known as the Pokemon who guarded the Celadon Gate for a long while before Daniel took over his position, Qaletaqa is a true enigma. Not much is known as even his name is nearly impossible to pronounce, and none in the modern era have successfully done so, due to this he is mostly referred to as "Honch". He also rarely goes inside of a Pokeball, usually only for convienience. Qaletaqa is an extremely ancient Pokemon, describing his birth a little more than 2000 years ago. He grew up in the cradle of civilization before the split of the two Dragons as a Murkrow alongside the humans in the ancient land. In his time Humans and Pokemon lived together in harmony and trained together, it was the definition of a Utopian paradise, but eventually with the split of the two Dragons different factions began to spring up and assault the land from the outside. It was in this time that the "Gods" (Legendary Pokemon) began to retreat from human affairs and leave Guardians in their stead. Due to Qaletaqa's spirit in battle they appointed him the guardian of humanity, Pokemonkind, and any other of Earth's living creatures shortly after his evolution. It was because of this he was embued with special powers and held the same title as many other Legendary Birds as "Guardian". Despite his efforts, his society was destroyed and he was left to wander the world for the next 2000 years, appearing all over and assisting wherever he can while learning. Qaletaqa did his best to save the knowledge of his society which he has stored in many tomes, but unfortunately enough he was primarily a warrior and cannot yet learn the various techniques which the healers and engineers of his ancient land did. Qaletaqa eventually decided to join up with Tobi after seeing a spark of personality in him that he had been trying to facilitate since the collapse of his world. Qaletaqa is one of the few known Pokemon to speak human languages, and one of the only ones to claim to speak all of them given the time he has had to study. Qaletaqa's powers bestowed upon him were a great asset which allowed him to go toe-to-toe with enemies which even the Gods feared such as the Alien threat known as Deoxys which had threatend the world in the past before. He calls this "Sage" mode. Qaletaqa passed on many stories to the members of Team Rocket but tragically was struck down for good in a skirmish against "The Hollow One" outside of Celadon in which he was the first to the scene. An attack from the dimensional fiend blew him and Executive Alexander to smithereens, the latter only recovering due to him technically being undead. ARMAND-ARIADOS: Technically a member of Tobi's main team due to his replacement of Qaletaqa's spot after his death and his presence during the use of Tobi's main team. Armand was a Spinarak Tobi caught when first entering the closed down Game Corner Base in Celadon after being pushed out of their first base in the woods due to its final destruction after months of weakening. Caught on the 10th of December 2010, Armand was especially timid of fighting and slowly came out of his shell, he mainly travelled on Tobi's shoulder and mimicked his gestures and expressions as he was growing up. Due to this he is a lot like Tobi's goofy side. His evolution came during the opprotune moment while Tobi was cut off in Unova battling Plasma. Tobi was forced to defend himself against a high-ranking Plasma agent while he had a broken leg and tired Pokemon, Armand evolved and ran the man off and has been with Tobi ever since as part of his main team. SECONDARY TEAM: ANNABELLE-PONYTA: Annabelle worked for the Johto Police Force out in a small mining town that has no name, and seems to has disappeared off the face of the map. Tobi had a brief stint there for a year as a sherrif and the two solved many cases and stopped many bandits together. Eventually Tobi left the town with Annabelle and they were never able to find the place again, the Ponyta by Tobi's side, his clothes, and weapons being the only thing to prove it existed. Annabelle was picked back up by Tobi before the assault on Tiksi base, thinking that a fire Pokemon would be good in Ice-Land. Annabelle almost assisted Tobi in killing Fran's father until she did it herself. Annabelle has a strong sense of justice and is a bit of a Southern Girl. SEBASTIAN-KINGLER: Sebastian was the sole protector of a group of young Water Pokemon in Olivine Bay when Tobi first found him and helped him fight off a threat. He promised to join Tobi in the future and fufilled it when Tobi came looking for him around the time of the Tiksi attack and the Pokemon he was protecting had grown up and could defend themselves. Sebastian is the epitome of a young warrior pushed to fight pretty early, but heroic because of it. AMRI-NOCTOWL (KIA): Amri was a Noctowl that Tobi caught in the Azalea Forest as a Hoothoot, he became Qaletaqa's apprentice and knew more about the Honchkrow than nearly anyone else. He was one of the only living creatures able to read the ancient language of Honch's land and was much like him. Though now the knowledge is allegedly lost in time as Amri was killed by the same beast that ended Qaletaqa in a later encounter against the creature. Tobi was alone and attempting to escape the beast, Amri got cocky and looking for revenge for the death of his mentor wasn't focused and got killed by The Hollow One. Amri was similar to Honch personality wise, but a bit more stern and unable to joke around. AMORA-HOOTHOOT: Tobi met Amora while giving a proper burial to Amri in the Azalea Forest. He is still just a Hoothoot but showed interest in joining Tobi and was a younger member of the same group which Amri came from. His personality is a bit childish as he is very young. TOBI JR.-TRUBBISH: Given as a gift to Tobi when Jamen initially resigned from Team Rocket. He was abandoned by his parents so was a bit hard and was reluctant to trust Tobi, but the two eventually began working together well and now he's a great support member of Tobi's 2nd team. GRACE-DRAGONITE: Given to Tobi by Jamen at his death. Tobi and Jamen had worked together to try and kill one of the 7 Plasma Sages to stop the mindless slaughter and horror of Plasma. Jamen knocked Tobi out before the fight and went in alone, Tobi only waking up later and rushing to battle as Jamen was killed. He entrusted Tobi with his Dragonite Grace and Tobi finished off the Sage and accepted, carrying Jamen's body back to Celadon. Sadly Jamen wasn't buried for a long while as Celadon came under a major attack soon after Tobi's return. Grace became loyal to Tobi as she was to Jamen and Jamen did not ask for her return upon him being reborn in a cloned body. Grace enjoys playing pranks on people and has served as Tobi's primary transportation after the death of Qaletaqa. NORBERT-BAGON: Norbert is a Bagon that just began following Tobi one day in Celadon. It seems to greatly enjoy injuring or causing harm to Tobi but allowed himself to be captured by the man. He's pretty upbeat and happy but wishes to become a Salamence in the future. So far he hasn't been used much in battle. THIRD TEAM: UNKNOWN EXTRA: Tobi is said to have many extra Pokemon that he picked up on missions, or hasn't integrated into a full team, or temporarily owned. many of them for different situations, they include: Plusle and Minun: Met one day in Celadon, brother and sister, enjoy hanging out in Tobi's cloak Latios and Latias:' '''Recruited to stack the Rockets with Legendary's so that the Terrorists could not get them all, can leave at will. '''Nidoking, Kangaskhan, Rhyperior, Steelix, Nidoqueen, Tauros':' '''Pokemon from the Gym in Celadon Tobi ran before he got himself his own style, Giovanni's Pokemon. '''Butterfree, Pinsir, Parasect': The Pokemon Tobi uses in his own Gym in Celadon, Zera substituting as leader with Dark Types currently. Category:Characters Category:Scout Category:Kitty